


Ginny's Secret Luna Journal

by FandomisOhana



Series: Linny [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Luna Lovegood, Diary/Journal, F/F, I Don't Even Know, POV Ginny Weasley, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: This is a companion to my other work Linny Goes to Disney and will be all diffrent thoughts about Luna that Ginny has but can not say
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Linny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654069
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. What Ginny would do to Luna if she allowed it

**Author's Note:**

> im not comfortable writing smut so this wont be hardcore or anything but it might be questionable. Also she is muscular but not overly

DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE GINNY WEASLEY LOVEGOOD  
This is a list of 20 things I would do to or with Luna if she would allow it  
1\. The first allow it sounds this way is not sexual, I would want to lie between her breasts while she plays with my hair and just cuddle. It could be naked or not naked  
2\. I want her to pole dance in a unicorn onsie  
3\. Similarly to two I would want her to give me a lap dance in a onsie (both times she would be naked underneath)  
4\. I would want on a really bad day to her to use her secret adorable powers on me to get me to do what she wants but in this scenario she knows  
5\. I would love a cocky Luna it would be so hot  
6\. But even hotter would be narastic and self absorbed Luna like obviously shed still love me but she would only care for me and herself  
7\. I dont know why but i am obessed with her starting a cult and having everyone want to date her but showing off me  
8\. her getting very possessive of me and ravaging me if anyone tries to flirt. like kissing me really hard  
9\. Her abs oh g-d her abs i want to lick them so badly  
10\. Similarly I want to lick her tattoos  
11\. Back to the muscles though i really just want to see her workout and see how much willpower i have to not kiss or similar on the spot  
12\. I want to so badly for her to lift me one handed by the breast  
13\. I want her to crush me with those beautiful thighs  
14\. I want her to use her juicy ass as a table  
15\. I want her to an every day thing while topless to see how long i can hold out  
16\. I want to see her boobs jiggle as she laughs  
17\. I want her to sultry call me mama  
18\. I want her to flirt with me when she shouldnt  
19\. I want her to switch back and forth between sexy and adorable so fast i dont know what to do  
20\. I want her, Luna, i just want her all of her


	2. Ginny's Male Luna Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny writes down what she imagines male Luna would be like

DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE GINNY WEASLEY LOVEGOOD  
Okay i mean I prefer girls but i would totally make an exception for daddy Luna, male version that is. Anyhow heres 20 things i wish/imagine male luna would be like or have.  
1\. Very hot and adorable like you can't tell which he is  
2\. Packing big time, like and this very horndog of me but bigger than a foot  
3\. Big Juicy Pecs with nipples I can sit on  
4\. Smart and knows it, always showing off  
5\. Cocky but without being condescending  
6\. Tattoos all over  
7\. Lip piercing and eyebrow piercing, maybe snake bites  
8\. Is a gentalmen so does stuff around the house, but is so hot that you can't help but do it for him  
9\. Usually shirtless but wearing a leather jacket and boxers  
10\. Gets away with things cause hes hot  
11\. Does something so cute we forget hes hot  
12\. Abs like an abnormal amount  
13\. Acts like he owns the place  
14\. Compliments me but most of the time only if it involves him  
15\. Rides a motorcycle  
16\. Nice towards kids and animals  
17\. Protects his siblings from bullies only becuase it shows him off  
18\. Make me have a tattoo of his name on his ass  
19\. Makes sure to always leave hickeys on me  
20\. Make me cum without even being there


End file.
